


Bet's On

by MetamorphicRocky



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadspeed, Gen, HUE tries to learn people, Humor, it's not the focus but shh it's there, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetamorphicRocky/pseuds/MetamorphicRocky
Summary: HUE and AVA decide to make a bet over what kind of a relationship Ash and Little Cato have.





	Bet's On

HUE had learned during his time as the Galaxy One's AI that people are...odd. Their relationships are complicated, and their feelings dictate everything. Logic honestly holds very little importance when dealing with relations. Gary's interactions with others have shown him that.

Now, HUE has a body. It can be fun. He is no longer in control of a ship, so AVA frustrates him with her deliberate attempts to mock him. They have a strained relationship, HUE thinks. It reminds him of Quinn towards Gary, at the beginning of her stay on the Galaxy One. But what that means for AVA and HUE's relationship is up for debate.

Along with a new ship comes new crew members. HUE has come to like Fox and Ash, and Clarence is still a puzzlement to HUE even after a couple of weeks aboard the Crimson Light.

There are two groups among the ship: HUE's friends and the original members of the Crimson Light. The relationships between those two are very complex, constantly changing as they encounter more obstacles throughout their journey. Gary has come to an almost-stalemate with Clarence, everyone loves Mooncake, and Nightfall and Ash have bonded some.

There has been a new development on the relationship front, HUE has noticed. Little Cato and Ash have gradually been spending more time together ever since going to Serepentis. And not just time together, but alone time. 

HUE has caught Little Cato and Ash walking into Ash's room frequently, and it has only become more common as the days pass. He does not know what they do while in there, but he is very curious to find out. 

Now, HUE stands in the bridge, watching as Gary guides Little Cato through the various controls for the ship. Little Cato does have a good grasp on how to fly the ship, but Gary thought it would be a good idea to teach him the more intricate aspects of controlling the Crimson Light.

"Okay, so if you hit this button here, it cuts power to the engine for a couple of seconds. If we're ever being chased, you could just do that to stop quickly and then they'll come right back on to do whatever cool move you want," Gary explains.

Little Cato's eyes widen, and a look spreads across his face that Gary once described as "lighting up." HUE can understand that term, looking at how the young Ventrexian's face splits into a wide grin, his excitement shining in his eyes. 

"Woah," Little Cato gasps. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

Gary smiles. From HUE's understanding of the term fond, he comes to the conclusion that Gary feels that way in the moment. The blond quickly ruffles the boy's hair, shoving him out of the pilot's chair for a quick moment. Gary sits, and Little Cato is about to sit on his lap when he stops, catching something out of the corner of his eye.

HUE looks towards the entryway, the place where Little Cato's attention is focused, to see Ash, quietly urging Little Cato to follow her. The boy opens his mouth for a second before closing it with a nod and turning to Gary.

"Actually, you can show me later. See ya, TB!" Little Cato shouts, jogging out of the room to meet an awaiting Ash. They quickly disappear, and HUE is left to wonder. 

HUE walks towards Gary, who began fiddling around with the ship settings. "Gary, do you know what Ash and Little Cato have been doing lately?"

Gary turns to HUE and shrugs. "They're just hanging out, I guess."

"I can see that, Gary. But do you know specifically what they do when they are together?" HUE questions.

The blond cards a hand through his hair and blows out a breath. "No? Does it really matter?" 

"Aren't you curious?"

"Teenagers are very strange, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing things people shouldn't walk in on," AVA says.

HUE crosses his arms. Of course AVA had to interject. 

"From what I have seen of interactions, I believe that they are just very good friends," HUE says matter-of-factly.

"Please, kids their age can't be just friends."

"Oh, are you willing to bet on that, AVA?" HUE challenges. 

She pauses for a moment. "Sure, why the hell not. Stakes are winning the title of the ultimate AI."

"It is on, dawg," says HUE, crossing his fists together. 

HUE notices that Gary is watching them in what seems to be exasperation, a feeling HUE knows awfully well from his time attempting to control Gary. Gary sighs and shrugs, shaking his head incredulously. "You guys are ridiculous."

HUE shakes his head. "No, but I am going to win. Prepare to hear my huzzahs!"

And so it begins, a challenge that leads to both AIs stalking two children for the sake of bragging rights, as Gary has to point out every time he catches them in the act. Which has been quite often in the past few days.

HUE has discovered that Ash and Little Cato have never been caught with expressions similar to how Gary would look at Quinn, or Nightfall to Gary. And he has never seen an expression similar to anything Clarence is capable of making, which is a relief on all ends. 

To be honest, this challenge has been more difficult for HUE than anticipated. For as much time as he has been watching emotions and relationships grow, he has had very little time to infer and theorize because of his previous all-knowing nature. It has proven to be yet another disadvantage of his corporeal form.

The two AIs combined have gathered countless pieces of evidence, currently yet to be categorized as to being in favor of HUE's or AVA's theory. 

The first day of the bet, Ash and Little Cato talked nonstop for four hours and twenty-seven minutes. The topics were random at best, and they could not decipher any meaning out of the conversation. Gary claimed it to be teens just acting like teens. 

From that point on, Ash has taught Little Cato how to paint nails. They have had intense discussions that involved one of them crying. Hugs have been witnessed along with movie marathons and yelling matches. 

When the two are around the other members of the Crimson Light, they will whisper things to each other from time to time, causing the other to laugh. Looking at their expressions, HUE does not know what emotions are there other than being happy, which is indicative of several possibilities. 

So, there is a multitude of evidence, yet no clear answer as to who the winner is.

Currently, HUE and AVA are reviewing the footage and notes gathered throughout their search so far. HUE has been tasked with organizing it into categories as AVA judges him, as usual. What a helpful AI she is. HUE steps back to survey the evidence, and he is only left more confused. 

Relationships are much too complex for logic, HUE learns once again. All of their interactions could have several different meanings, but none can be simply chosen due to lack of context and greater knowledge. 

"Oh, this will never be solved," HUE complains out loud. 

"That, we can agree on," AVA says.

HUE hears footsteps in the hallway behind him and turns around to see Gary and Little Cato walking together. Gary catches HUE's gaze and then notices the conspiracy board behind him and stops, staring at it in shock and clear confusion. Little Cato looks to Gary, then looks to where his adoptive father is looking, and has an even more confused expression on his face. 

"Are you for serious right now, guys?" Gary asks emphatically. "You've actually been doing this?"

HUE and AVA both stay silent, the answer not needing to be said. 

Gary rubs a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, an act that he has been doing with a greater frequency as of late. He waves his hand around aimlessly, trying to articulate something that is unknown to him. 

"Okay, I'm ending this right now," Gary says, then promptly steers Little Cato away from HUE and AVA.

The two AIs wait in silence until Gary pops his head through the doorway a few moments later.  
"HUE wins. Don't do this again, okay? It's like, mega creepy." Then he disappears behind the entryway without any hesitation.

"Huzzah! Take that, AVA!" HUE cheers, putting both of his fists up in victory.

Silence follows, HUE's arms still in the air. 

"This was a waste of time," AVA sighs. "I guess you win, HUE."

Well, if HUE has learned anything from this, it is that he has a lot of work on in terms of understanding relationships. And that watching pictures burn is a slow process.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still open for prompts on tumblr!!
> 
> also writing from HUE's perspective is very fun


End file.
